Stupid Tai (Taiora)
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Tai gives Sora a gift, but she doesn't reaceve it to well.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
THIS JOINT WORK OF BOTH ME AND KATGRRL  
  
STUPID TAI  
  
"No new messages, okay," the computer said in a lifeless tone.  
  
"No it's not okay" Sora said clsoing the lap top, "stupid Tai," she said squeezing the small problem in her hand. She set it down on her desk and looked into the mirror on her dresser, "what's wrong with my hair? And my hat," Sora took her hat off her head and looked at it, she had always been told it looked good, heck Tai was the one who picked out her latest hat. She got up put and tried the clip in her hair letting it all hang down, it did look really good, "stupid Tai," Sora said again taking the clip out and putting it back ont he desser then she left for soccor practice.  
  
"Tai paced back and forth infront of the bench, "geez what's the big deal it was just a hair clip!" Tai told himself for the hundredth time. Tai then saw Sora approaching and ran up to meet her to apologize, "hey Sora I want to apologize," Tai walked beside Sora, she stopped and looked at him looking still a little mad, "I bought hat clip casue I thought you'd like, and I thought it'd look pretty in your hair," Tai said hoping it was enough, was it hot or was it him?  
  
Sora stared at Tai, man he was cute when apologizing. Sora kicked herself mentally, it wasn't the time for that now she was mad at Tai, "you'll have to do a better job then that Tai," Sora then stalked off towards the soccer field.  
  
Tai stared after Sora as she stalked off, she looked kind of sexy doing that, he shook his head clearing it. why was she still mad at him? He apolgized right didn't he? Tai growled, why did girls have to be so complicated? He sighed and walked off as the coached called him over to practice.  
  
***********************************NEXT DAY**********************************************************************************  
  
"Didn't you apologize yesterday?" Matt asked walking beside Tai downt he school hallway.  
  
"Yes but she didn't accept it," Tai moaned still hanging his head like he had since the day had started. Tai just couldn't figuer out what he had done wrong, man why do have to be so complicated?  
  
Sora walked with Mimi to the girls locker room. "So he gave you a hir clip?" Sora nodded, " Yeah and then insulted my hair." "He's not very much of a gentlmen is he?" Mimi laughed. Sora giggled, " well.."Mimi smiled, " I have an idea.." That night Sora stayed at Mimi's.  
  
Tai paced back and forth in his room looking at the e-mail he had on the screen, love, or from, he just couldn't decide. Love was what he truly felt but he ws scared she dind't feel the same. Tai closed his eyes to think and heard his sisters voice go, "click."  
  
************************************NEXT DAY*********************************************************************************  
  
The next day when sora came to school she came with her hair down, and a little bit curled...Guys were looking at Sora, and staring. She walked right up to Tai and flipped her hair back over her shoulder smiling brightly, " And now are you today, Mr. Kamyia?" she asked.  
  
Tai looked at the girl standing before him, it looked like Sora, but, WOW. Tai didn't notice he was drooling as he stared blatently at Sora looking her over, maybe she got his e-mail maybe she felt the same!  
  
A guy walked past Sora, staring at her, " Hey there Tackenouchi..." he said dramaticly, " Whatcha doin tonight?" Sora blushed a little bit. " Oh nothing..." she said non chalantly. " Love the new hairstyle.." he said, trying to hit on her. Not only that but she seemed to be shutting Tai out of the picture. " Well thank you..." Sora giggled a bit.  
  
Mimi walked up next to Tai, " Hey there.."She flipped her own brownish red hair over her shoulder. If Tai would have noticed he would have seen Mimi was wearing SORAS helmet  
  
Tai stood stunned, that guy was hitting on HIS Sora! Tai walked upa nd puched the guy across the jaw, "stay away from my girl!," Tai said in his mind, or wanted too, it came out in a blurt as he thought it. Tai stood up in triumph and looked at sora who was fuming.  
  
Sora looked at Tai, and stared at the guy who held his nose. HE glowered at Tai. " Scince when does Sora have a boyfriend?" he grumbled. Mimi blinked. Sora just couldnt take her eyes off Tai, though she wasn't sure if she was mad or hapy he had hit and said that.  
  
Hm.. Sora looked at Tai and crossed her arms. " There was no reason to punch him Tai!" she exclaimed irritably. Mimi nodded, she had to agree. The guy grumbled a bunch of things about how much of a jerk that Kamyia was.. Sora looked up at the ceiling, " And since when am I YOUR girl Tai?" Mimi snickered Tai was gonna regret this.  
  
Tai looked at Sora, how could she know what he had thought?Then it dawned on him, he had said it outloud! Oh darn! "Sora, I,I,I,I,I,I," Tai could think of what to say, he could feel his face heating up, nothing left but to tell the truth, "like I said in my e-mail Sora, I," Tai struggled and forced the next words out, "love you," he stood in silence with his head hung looking at the floor.  
  
Sora stared in silence, the hallway seemed to follow in suit along with Mimi. Sora looked at Tai, " I didn't check my mail this morning." she admitted.  
  
Tai shuffeled his feet nervously, "do, do you like me even a little?" Tai asked timidly, he had faced many things in his life but he was scared now.  
  
Sora turned red. Oh great. now she was being put on the spot. " Of course I like you.." she managed after what seemed like an eternity. " That is why I was so upset when you gave me that stupid hairclip, I thought you didnt like me how I was."  
  
  
Tai nevously rubbed the back of his head trying to stop the spinning, "c'mon Sora how could I not like how you are? I mean you are great," Tai moved close to Sora, his face burning red, what was he doing? Tai didnt' realize what he was doing till he felt his lips gently touch Sora's and then his mind was gone all that was left was the moment and the kiss and Tai fell into whole heartedly.  
  
Sora pulled back for a second and whispered, "I love you Tai," before she felt herself fall into the kiss completely.  
  
"I love you too Sora," Tai whispered back gently pulling back and looking into Sora's eyes, then his mind and the world came back into focus, along wit a whole hallway full of people! Girls stood blushing at commenting on how romantic it all was, some teased Sora. The guys gave quick hoots of approval to Tai. Tai looked around at everyone holding Sora by her shoulders then he looked back to her to find her hanging her head in embarassment, he tilted her chin up and found himself smiling, "it's okay Sora we're together now," he said assuringly making her smile too. Life would have to be great now that he had Sora and even if it wasn't he still had it so it was great, no matter what. 


End file.
